Naruto yaio chat room
by july 4
Summary: What can a sexy raven and a cute fox hide ? 0.0 You tell me sasuke X naruto M in later chats O.o i did write a lemon for it and do you think i should write more to it? or a sequel ...
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke: What?

Me: Itachi!

Sasuke: Where O.O

Me: Never mind lol

Naruto: Look, she does not own us …I see Ramen, yay :D

Me: That's what they think XD

Welcome to

Naruto chat room Yaoi XD

Ramen_fox has signed in

Crimson_ eyes has signed in

Cherry_blossom has signed in

Cherry_blossom: hi Sasuke-kun

Crimson_ eyes: hn _

Crimson_ eyes: Hey Naruto

Ramen_fox: Hey Sasuke XD

Cherry_blossom: Leave my sasuke-kun alone!!! DX

Blound_queen has signed in

Blound_queen: Sasuke's mine, so back off Sakura

Cherry_blossom: He's mine and you know it, Ino-pig!!

Cherry_blossom: Anyway, Ino will die-

--Blound_queen has been disconnected--

Ramen_fox: What was that all about? O.o

Crimson_eyes: I have no clue. So when can I tell them?

Cherry_blossom: Tell me what Sasuke-kun?

Ramen_fox: Where's Ino?

Cherry_blossom: Umm Idk _ …So what's the secret Sasuke-kun?

Crimson_eyes: Well me and Naruto lo-

Ramen_fox: I want to tell her!

Crimson_eyes: …Fine -////-

Ramen_fox: Sasuke and I are dating ^////^

Cherry_blossom: O_O

Cherry_blossom: O.M.G…must…tell…EVERYONE!!

Cherry_blossom has signed out

Ramen_fox: Well, she took that well… WAIT!!!! Your fan girls are going to kill me!!! x_x

Crimson_eyes: Crap, I'm coming Naruto!!

Ramen_fox has got disconnected

Well, what will happen to Naruto? Will sasuke be able to save him, and how evil can fan girls get?

XD Hope u liked it!! Stay tuned for more fun XD

Sasuke: I don't see Itachi?!

Naruto: Thanks for the Ramen :D

Me: You're welcome XD

Sasuke: I hate my brother -_-

Itachi: I hate you 2 *-*

Sasuke: Why me T-T

Naruto: Ramen…. XD…

I like to thank stary202 for helping me fix it. XD also look at her stuff XD review i know some times i don't but i found a way review or no raman for naruto. o.o


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Naruto chat room yaoi

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like it XD

Naruto: Why is it always me?! ((goes and cries in corner))

Sasuke: She does not own us, but I do own Naruto, so hands OFF =_= ((Goes and hugs Naruto))

Where_is_he has signed on

I_love_my_dolphin-chan has signed on

Where_is_he: Have you seen Naruto? DX

I_love_my_dolphin-chan: No, why Sasuke?

Where_is_he: Because Naruto was kidnap from me!!!

I_love_my_dolphim-chan: Wow…well good luck with that ^ ^

Where_is_he: Wait, Kakashi!

I_love_my_dolphin has signed off

Where_is_he: Yeah, he's useful -_-

--Somewhere in Konoha—

"Where am I?" Naruto said as he awoke, chained to a bed.

"What are we going to do with him?" A girl in a black hood asked the girl next to her, who was wearing a red hood.

The girl in the red said, "I call him!" before she dispread in a poof of smoke.

That was when Naruto started yelling, demanding answers. He than felt a weight on his head and blacked out. Another girl, wearing a black hood, just shook her head and went to get food for him because she knew the boss would be mad if they didn't take care of him. After the girl came back and set the food near Naruto, she disappeared and left Naruto to his dreams.

In the next room you could hear whispers-

"This is good," said a guy over the phone.

The girl in the red said, "Yes, and when will you pick him up, my master?"

The voice over the phone sounded happy, which was strange for someone like him, "I will be there in 4 days."

The girl said, "Ok."

"Oh, one more thing," The male voice said, "Don't let him out and keep him safe." The girl said, "Okay," once more before the line went dead. She than went to address her followers.

When the girl was done telling her followers the news, she went to bed in the next room, and right before she fell asleep, she whispered, "If only you knew, Sasuke, that you're not the only one with fan girls."

That night, a voice could be heard, yelling for his love.

Will sasuke find him or will this 'mister guy' take him?! Stay tuned and find out. XD

Sasuke: Why is it taking so long to find him?

Naruto: Who's the mister guy?

Sasuke Fan girls: We are innocent and no longer Sasuke fan girls ,but we do love the Sasuke and Naruto couple. That's right we are yaoi fan girls XD

Mistier guy: Review Please…

(\_/)  
(0.0)

/_|_\

Sasuke: I'm going to kill you …..


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Naruto chat room

Me: Welcome back XD

Sasuke: Who dares to take what is mine?!

Me: Well, maybe we will find out ((smirks))

Sasuke: Tell me!! ((glares))

Me: Look, it's Itachi kissing Naruto O.O Do I see tongue?

Sasuke: How dare you!! (runs to kill his brother)

Me: Sucker :D Well, on with the fanfic!!

Mystery Person: She does not own us -_-

--Somewhere in the Sand Village--

"There," said a cold voice as he finished packing up to leave for Konoha. The wind blew some string of red hair out of his eyes. A girl in a blue robe appeared beside him and said, "The Hokoga has received the letter and is happy welcome the Kazakage to their village!" The eyes of the red-head followed the sand that moved from left to right as he said a simple, "Good." He then set off to get what is "supposed to be his" and not even an Uchiha will be able to stop him.

--Somewhere in Konoha--

"What happened?" said a weak voice of one, Naruto Uzumaki, as he tried to sit up but was pulled back due to the restrains on him. He looked at the one door in the room, for he heard two voices talking behind it. "Then, how long do you think it'll take the Uchiha-kid to finds us?" Naruto heard one of the voices say. That's when they sensed that Naruto was awake, so they stopped their conversation and went into the room. The two people gave him some food that when he ate it all, he passed out. The girls looked at him and thought their boss would be pleased. A girl in red came into the room and asked the girls to leave her alone with him they obeyed and left. That is when Naruto woke up and started to ask her questions. She immediately went over to him and slapped him. She growled out, "You should be happy that such a man as our boss would even look at you, let alone mate with you!!" She then gave him a glare and left the confused boy in the cold room. "Did she just say, 'Mate with me??"

"That's it!" yelled a _very_ pissed off Sasuke, "Where the hell is that dobe?!" He decided it would be better to tell Tsunade that his blond had disappeared than to just keep brooding. Thank god that she was not mad at him when he told her. Why? Well, because she tore her desk in two of course! That is when she told Sasuke two make a search team. "That is all," she said "hn" he said and walked out of her office and went home to decide who to add to his search team. Then he went to his computer to see if they are online.

--In the chat room--

Naruto_is_MINE has signed in

Blined_hope has signed in

Sand_of_death has signed in

Bondage_of_shadows has signed in

Dog_of_ramen has signed in

All: Sasuke, does your name mean that Narutoand you are together?!!

Naruto_is_MINE: Yes, and Tsunade asked me to get a search party to help me look for him. Are you all in?

All: Sure

Blood_blossoms has signed in

Blood_blossoms: HI Sasuke-kun!! XD

Naruto_is_MINE: hn =_=

Blood_blossoms: Is it true that Naruto has disappeared?!

Naruto_is_MINE: Yes

Naruto_is_MINE: So, let's all meet at 3, on the bridge, okay?

ALL: Kay

Blined_hope: How are you going to meet with us ,Garra?

Sand_of_death: I'm here for a meeting in the village with the hokoga.

Blined_hope: o.o

Naruto_is_MINE has signed off

Blined_hope has signed off

Dog_of_ramen has signed off

Bondage_of_shadows has signed off

Blood_blossoms: Boss =_=

Sand_of_death: Yes? =_=

Blood_blossoms: When will you be here to pick "him" up?

Sand_of_death: When we look for him, you and I will be a team and you will lead me there.

Blood_blossoms: Okay, but don't forget, we have a deal.

Sand-of death: I won't. You can have Uchiha =_= what you see in him is beyond me -_-

Blood_blossoms: Hn, boss

Sand_is_hear has signed off

Blood_blossoms has signed off

Me : I would like to thank stary202 for the help Xd check her out shes cool XD

Me: What will happen O.o Will Sasuke get Naruto back or will Garra have him?!

Oh, I think that there will be other pairing O.O maybe

Sasuke: Stupid Itachi =_=

Me: Do you think Garra X Naruto (GaaNaru) is hot?

Sasuke: ((actives Sharingan)) I WILL KILL GARRA!!!

Me: Okay…..=_=

Sasuke: Also, all who read this MUST review *_*


	4. Chapter 4 End

Sasuke: well

Me: well what

Sasuke: where is he?

Me: who

Sasuke: Naruto

Me: o he told me he had to help garra with something XD

Sasuke: (Activets Sharingan) where?

Me:idk but I know I got to start this fic XD or end it DX

At the bridge

Sasuke: now that where hear

Sakura: lets split up and search we cover more ground

Sasuke :good idea so garra me and neji we be group 1 group 2 will be kiba and shikamaur group 3 Sakura and o that rock ok lets go

Sakura: DX crap how am I going to get garra now

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke inner self : This is good I new sakura was up to something now that I have me lead suspect I keep a eye on you garra I know you like naruto but he's mine and I brought neji as back up.

Sasuke pov

There has to be some one that know something hmm .The hokage said nothing about meeting with 's it garra dose know hmm how to get it out?

Sasuke: hey garra

Garra: yes

Sasuke: do you own any buildings in konoha

Garra: no

Sasuke: neji grab him

You lie I know you do so guess where were going

Somewhere in konoha

There they are so hears the plan neji you keep guard me, Shikamaru, Lee will search the building sarkura you kiba will stay here and one thing kiba guard sakura she in on it to

Sakura how you know?

Sasuke: I'm not stupid I had spies in you fan club dobe

In Side the building

Sasuke: Lee you get that door the red one Shikamaru you get the black one and I'll get the blue go

Lee: I open the door and saw what look like a office so I went and found evince

Shikamaru: I open the door and found about 30 girls warshiping Sasuke shrine and I got them in my shadow building technique before they could move

Sasuke: I slowly open the door to find my dobe chine to a bed and he had cuts on his face and a burse around his left eye. Then I stop looking and went to free him when he was free he awoke and said Sasuke is that you I said yes and that will never happen moment after that I tock his to the hospital as Shikamura went told Tsunade about it and again Shizune had to order another desk. The Godaime of the sand was luck she only use him as a desk tell the new one arrive and now Sasuke favert thing to do beside making love to Naruto is setting in fort of the hokage and drumming on garra her reliable desk.

Me: first I like to thank my beat reader and then all you guys that review,fav it or me XD

Me: the end ya XD o I think I lost the chat room part but still good right?

Well thing you all for reading and please review 0o0 and watch out I'm working on a new story and trying to work on Happy To Be Own so ya

Sasuke: ya I love the garra desk because

1. It has a place for kunai

2. You can hit it all you want and it won't be damage

3. You can spill anything on it and won't rune it

4. Fit in well with people with bad temper

Me: can I order 2 I love to give own to my cool beat reader and other to my garra fan girl friend

Sasuke: anything for you Liz

Me: ya XD


End file.
